Neji's Kooky Site
by Ariquana
Summary: Neji decides to pass time by making a website on Tripod! Will it succeed?


Neji was a tragic little boy. He lived a truly horrible life full of experience most dreadful. However, recently he had warmed to the world. But he still had a big horrible hairy hatred: Hinata. He hated Hinata SO much that he wanted the whole world to know about it. In fact, he WANTED a billboard with a picture of her and the words "HO!" scrawled across it, but the Main House would not be so dandy about it. In fact, they would probably kill him. Poor, poor little Neji was a caged bird.

**Part one…Neji's Site**

Neji woke up on Saturday morning. He yawned as he awoke, but he yawned rather sternly. It fact, it was SO stern that the little parakeet he had in his room exclaimed with much shock, "Stern!" Neji glared at the parakeet and it turned around and hid.

Speaking of the parakeet, which was named Zoë, Neji hated the little thing. One year, Lee gave it too him because he didn't like it and it was caged bird. Surprisingly, Lee didn't pick out this cRaZy!11 little name. Neji did. He always subconsciously wanted to be named Zoë, but he never got around to telling anyone about it. Who would anyway, he was too solemn. But that's beside the point; Neji wanted the parakeet to die. That's all I should've said, but I like rambles.

Neji, who slept in full uniform, was instantly ready for the day. All he needed was some orange juice to help him wake up. But the Main House took his orange juice. So poor little Neji would have to suffer. Neji decided he could just chug-a-lug some mouthwash.

The Hyuuga chuckled warmly and turned on his TV because somehow he had all kinds of modern things in his room. Neji grabbed the remote off the nightstand and changed the channel to MTV, the most awesome station according to Neji and pretty much every thirteen year old, exception for ones with outlandish names like Borris and Admiral. Neji saw some random woman with a large ass, which she was shaking quite violently. Neji gave some sleazy "Hey, hey, heheha!" like he was some sudden pervert, even though he probably a pervert all along like most people but any who, that's beside the point.

Neji was soon bored of this frantic booty shaker and turned his attention to his stereo which he had for no reason. He pressed play to listen to his new Papa Roach CD, because every thirteen-year-old knew that Papa Roach was the best band EVER, and boy were they right. Neji snapped his fingers like some man from the thirties and began dancing. But this was big kid dancing, and he was no little wimpy ass dancer. He danced like a real punk-ass little teen.

**He did the Charleston.**

Once his favorite song form the album "Getting Away with Murder" was over he ceased his silly dancing and sat on his bed.

What was this Neji to do? It was a Saturday morning, but it was all gloomy outside. Neji only wanted to train if it was bright and sunny, not if it was raining. It's always raining in Neji's mind.

Neji sighed and went to his computer. He felt secure as he pushed the little button on the tower and saw the little "WINDOWS 2000 ME!1" screen show up. He waited an hour or so, just sitting in his swivel chair. Then it was loaded half way. He pushed the space bar. It was all done!

He figured he could watch some live concert footage of Blink182, at least. The web was promising. Neji's homepage was NOT a search engine! He was so original! He was a kooky goofball because it wasn't google! Haha, good one Neji! It was MSNKidz. Neji thought it would be SO silly to search up something random, like penis! Not that he liked penis, no, he liked the ladies.

Neji gave himself a mental pat on the pack and a "lol" and clicked on some random link. It was an ad-filled popup manifested angelfire site run by a man named Bert, who liked penis. How silly! Lmaof! Neji saw one banner ad, below the "swat the fly you bastard and get an ipod!" which was a "Build your own site on tripod brotha!" Neji, being mislead, clicked.

"Hmm…" Neji contemplated in his smooth, manly voice. "I need to register…I understand." Neji clicked the little purple link that said register. He was taken to a screen that asked for his info.

"Hey! It'll be so uncanny if I give some wild info!" he mused as he put in kooky things, like "boob street!" and "blue hamburgers eat raining muffins!" as his town. Wow, was Neji clever. As sharp as a knife that little thing. The knife he would use to kill Hinata.

Neji had finished signing up and decided to think about his website. Hmm…Neji knew what it would be about: him and his fantastic life! And it would show that Neji is SO cool, but so weird! Lol! Neji was an original bitch, it was true.

It would have another theme though: Hinata. He would complain about how she was the main house slut, despite the fact she wore a puffy coat. But no trouble to Neji! He would make her look VERY bad! So funny!

Neji slaved away. He was going to make sure his website was VERY good. He added lots of fun photos, but added some depressing poems. Wow. He sure worked hard. The site builder was difficult, Neji had trouble getting used to the complicated format, but he would make it. And Neji busted his little branch house ass to make it.

By five o' clock, it was finished. It was a masterpiece. And Neji loved it.


End file.
